Discussion in the Bus Stop (and Continuing in the Bus)
by TercesTardis
Summary: It's a week after graduation, and Cass and Yo-Yoji are barely speaking to each other. But when they decide to ride the bus together, well, maybe they get the talk they needed...or maybe not.


**Hi everyone! This is a short oneshot with light Cass/Y-Y. Set a week after the graduation. This is my second Secret Series fic, although I deleted my first one. This is my first one using the original characters. I struggled to keep the Cass and Yo-Yoji in character, so please tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks! :-)**

* * *

"Max-Ernest needs to babysit PC," Cass explained, "and Mel has some kind of conference." She was talking on the phone with Yo-Yoji. "No, Max-Ernest can't go to the circus while dragging PC around, he's pretty active now and Mr. Wallace would kill us...fine, let's meet in the bus stop. Ten minutes. Yeah, yeah..." she hung up.

There would be a Terces Society meeting to regroup. It had been a week since Pietro had disappeared. Owen was constantly away, Lily started teaching classes for music and kung fu, Mr. Wallace was accounting for Grandpa Larry and Wayne's competition, and who knows what Yo-Yoji had been doing. Cass hadn't spoken to him since graduation. They had begun to talk about their interlocking pinkies, but Max-Ernest broke in and started babbling about junk like static electricity.

She chewed on her lip, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Maybe if her outfit was completely different from her graduation skirt, Yo-Yoji could forget about the incident.

Eight minutes later, Cass walked up to Yo-Yoji in the bus stop, who was sitting on a bench, breathing heavily. Cass raised an eyebrow. "You're early."

The Japanese boy looked up at her. "I was in the mall when you rang."

Cass smirked slightly, looking at the tiny droplets of sweat that formed on his forehead. "Uh huh."

Yo-Yoji slid over to make room for her on the bench. In response, Cass' ears pinked slightly, remembering the time when they were on their way to Wild World. Ignoring the thought, she sat down, wishing that Max-Ernest was there. He said he would come a bit later; in time for his parents to come home from their dates which would usually end up with fighting. "It's like they only go out to start a fight!" he once complained.

Cass and Yo-Yoji sat for a few seconds in silence, waiting for the bus to arrive. Yo-Yoji cast a glance uncomfortably at her. Cass pointedly ignored it.

She wished she brought a sock monster to entertain her.

"So, uh, about graduation..." started Yo-Yoji nervously.

Cass' breath hitched. Her ears rushed with blood. "It's fine. Just a silly accident." She bit her lip, hoping Yo-Yoji would contradict her.

He didn't.

"Uh, yeah!" Yo-Yoji chuckled, lowering his eyes. "Totally stupid. I was just, uh, gonna talk about Amber."

Cass bristled. "Amber? You want to talk to me about Amber? You know, if you have a crush on her, go be her prince in shining armor, 'cause you're not gonna get me to rescue her." She couldn't believe it. Yo-Yoji had a crush on Amber! Sure, before they went to Las Vegas Amber acted like they were a thing, but she had thought Yo-Yoji was doing it to spy on the Midnight Sun. Or at least he said.

She usually was casual about him hanging out with Amber, but this was way too annoying.

Yo-Yoji looked shocked. "I don't have a crush on Amber!"

"It sure seems like you do," replied Cass, annoyed.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Yo-Yoji's eyes narrowed.

"She's part of the Midnight Sun! It's not safe to be with her!" exclaimed Cass. She had told him this almost a hundred times.

Yo-Yoji clammed up, as well as Cass, when she realized what she said. There were other people in the bus stop. And now every one of them knew, or at least heard of, the Midnight Sun. She glanced around, checking for any people wearing white gloves, and, thankfully, there weren't any. That was good. "Sorry," she muttered.

They lapsed into a silence again. This time it was filled with annoyance. Like an itch when you can't scratch it, Cass did not touch the matter at all.

When they boarded the bus, a stranger pushed past them, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Yo-Yoji didn't think much of it until he noticed a weight in his pocket. He retrieved the object, and found a piece of words scribbled on it: "Tell her. We all know." Yo-Yoji huffed and shoved it in his pocket. Which weirdo sent him this?

The young guitarist gazed at Cass, who was staring stiffly ahead. "Cass." She turned her head to him in acknowledgement.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be talking about Amber all the time." Yo-Yoji forced himself to talk like Gajin when he apologised to Miho.

Cass softened slightly. "It's fine, I guess. I just got really worried that...you know."

"Then we're good?" asked Yo-Yoji hopefully.

Cass returned his smile. "We're good." They settled into another silence, but this time, it was happy and comfortable; the kind of silence you have when you and your friend don't need to talk.

Yo-Yoji smiled as Cass' fingers accidentally brushed with his. They may not have gotten together yet, but their friendship was still intact - and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **OK, yes, the ending. Please don't yell at me. Sorry. I publish a new story every week, so I take requests in which fandom I will release it in. I will also take prompts. If I don't have any requests, then I'll release it into the Doctor Who fandom. Please review!**

 **Oh, and the stranger was Owen. :-)**


End file.
